Richard Rahl
Richard Rahl - znany także jako Richard Cypher, władca D'Hary i prawowity Poszukiwaczem Prawdy. Jest to pierwszy Czarodziej Wojny od trzech tysięcy lat i mąż Matki Spowiedniczki - Kahlan Amnell. Był odpowiedzialny za porażkę Rahla Posępnego w czasie drugiej wojny o D'Harę, później zasiadł na tronie i wprowadził nowe reguły. Wraz z Kahlan, Richard był silnym i inteligentnym przywódcą, zapobiegał działaniom wojennym Jaganga przeciw D'Harze. Ostatecznie, Richard uratował Stary i Nowy Świat przed plagą Jaganga: kurantami śmierci oraz czaren Chainfire, tworząc świat bez magii. Wygląd Richard Rahl jest młodym, wysokim mężczyzną z gęstymi, szorstkimi, jasnobrązowymi włosami i szarymi, jastrzębimi oczami, ma szerokie ramiona i silne mięśnie. Na początku serii ma około dwudziestu lat. Jego oczy są szare i przeszywające. Na początku serii nosi ubranie w kolorach ziemi – ciemnozielonym i brązowym. Jednak później, gdy otrzymuje strój Baracusa, ostatniego czarodzieja wojny nosi złotą pelerynę, czarną tunikę i srebrne bransolety na nadgarstkach z wyrzeźbionymi nań runami i symbolami. U talii przypina różne przedmioty, nosi dwa woreczki z czarnym i białym czarnoksięskim piaskiem. Zazwyczaj nosi Miecz Prawdy, jego nieodłączną broń. Na szyi zawieszony ma złoty medalion z dużym rubinem umieszczonym pośrodku. Biografia Dzieciństwo Richard Rahl był zmuszony poznać samego siebie jako Richard Cypher, wierząc, że jego ojcem był George Cypher, a bratem Michael Cypher. Jego matka urodzona w Midlandach i córka pierwszego czarodzieja Zeddicusa Zu'l Zorandera została zgwałcona przez Rahla Posępnego, w wyniku czego, Richard został poczęty. Po tym zdarzeniu wyszła za mąż za George'a Cyphera. Kiedy Richard był młody, jego matka zginęła w pożarze. Richard dorastał w Hartlandzie, głównej prowincji Westlandu, oddzielonego od Midlandów przez jedną z granic. Richard został leśnym przewodnikiem, a jego brat stał się ważnym przywódcą politycznym Westlandu. Kiedy Richard dorastał, ojciec kazał mu się nauczyć na pamięć Księgi Opisania Mroków. Po wielu latach studiów, jego ojciec spalił tę książkę. George powierzył Richardowi wisiorek z zębem, który miał umożliwić opiekunowi księgi uznanie i zaufanie mu. Z biegiem czasu, Richard pomagał Zeddowi kiedykolwiek mógł i zaprzyjaźnił się ze strażnikiem granicy, Chase'm. W książce Pierwsze Prawo Magii Po odkryciu, że George Cypher został zamordowany, Richard postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy o tym, co się z nim stało. Wyruszył, by odnaleźć źródło wyschłych winorośli, myśląc, że to wiadomości pozostawione przez George. Poszukiwania zaprowadziły Richarda do górnej Ven, gdzie znalazł dziwną winorośl. Jednak gdy zbliżył się zbyt blisko rośliny, ona ugryzła go w rękę. Zanim udało mu się wyleczyć ugryzienie, Richard zauważył kobietę pozornie, nieświadomie ściganą przez czterech mężczyzn. Pobiegł do niej i powiedział o ścigających ją mężczyznach, następnie poprowadził ją na boczną dróżkę, tajemniczy osobnicy jednak i tak ich dogonili. Richard zabił dwóch z nich, trzeci porażony mocą owej kobiety zabił swojego kompana sam ginąc. Dziewczyna przedstawia się jako Kahlan Amnell. Richard zabrał Kahlan do swojego domu w Hartlandzie, by spotkać się z przyjacielem Zeddem, gdyż chłopak cierpiał na skutek ukąszenia przez winorośl. Po drodze, Kahlan wyznała mu, że była mieszkańcem Midlandów i przekroczyła granicę w poszukiwaniu pomocy od pierwszego czarodzieja, którego miała nadzieję zwerbować do walki przeciw Rahlowi Posępnemu. Zedd uzdrowił Richarda z choroby. Kahlan wywnioskowała, że Zedd jest Pierwszym Czarodziejem którego miała nadzieję znaleźć. Kahlan błagała Zedda o mianowanie nowego Poszukiwacza Prawdy. Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu dziewczyny, Zedd dał Richardowi Miecz Prawdy i wyznaczył go nowym Poszukiwaczem Prawdy. Kahlan i Zedd ślubowali, że będą chronić Poszukiwacza nawet za cenę życia. Kahlan dobrowolnie zgłosiła chęć do służenia jako przewodnik Richarda po regionach Midlandów. Kahlan, Richard, Zedd znaleźli sojusznika w starym przyjacielu Richarda, Chasie, który był przywódcą strażników granicznych. Chase znał granicę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i starał się im pomóc. Przechodząc przez granicę, Zedd i Chase zostali zaatakowani przez żyjące tam duchy z zaświatów, w wyniku czego stracili przytomność. Richard pokonał upiory i wraz z Kahlan zabrali nieprzytomnych towarzyszy do tajemniczej kobiety, kościanej babki Adie. W książce Kamień Łez W książce Bractwo Czystej Krwii W książce Świątynia Wichrów W książce Dusza Ognia W książce Nadzieja Pokonanych Richard zabiera ranną Kahlan do Westlandu, gdzie ma nadzieję na to, że w spokoju wyzdrowieje. Nie może użyć magii, gdyż na kobietę został rzucony czar, który zabije ją gdy ktoś będzie chciał ją uleczyć magią. Jednak westlandczycy nie chcieli przyjąć swojego starego znajomego, gdyż uważają, że ich zdardził. W tym wypadku udają się oni w góry. Richard ma nadzieję, że nikt ich tam nie będzie niepokoił. Pod wpływem objawienia (lub zrozumienia) porzucił dowodzenie armią D'Hary i odsunął się od dowódzctwa. Uważał on, że ludzie nie są gotowi na wolność. Przekazał generałowi Reibischowi polecenie, aby nie atakować wojsk Ład, gdyż sprowadzi to na nich zgubę. Zaszył się we własnoręcznie zbudowanym domu i tam przeczekał razem z Kahlan i Carą zimę. Tymczasem jeden z posłańców podróżujących pomiędzy domem Richarda a armią D'Hary został złapany przez wojska Ładu. Podczas tortur wydusili oni od niego informacje o pobycie Poszukiwacza Prawdy. Informacje te wykorzystała Nicci. Udała się ona do ich domu i rzuciła na Matkę Spowiedniczkę czar zespolenia więzi. Sprawił on, że Kahlan odczuwała to samo co Nicci oraz jeżeli jedna z nich umrze to ta druga też. Dzięki temu zmusiła Richarda do udania się z nią w podróż do Starego Świata. Siostra Mroku poszukiwała czegoś co odmieni jej życie i chciała pokazać Lordowi Rahlowi dlaczego Ład jest dobry. Miała nadzieję, że ciężka praca uzmysłowi mu, że wszyscy ludzie są równi i zasługują na to samo. Jednak podaczas podróży Richard nie bał się pracy. Nicci powoli zaczęła zmieniać nastawienie do władcy D'Hary. Pomimo tego co ona mu zrobiła on dalej o nią dbał. Po dotarciu do Altur'Rang Richard zatrudnia się u przetapiacza metali. Wtedy to poznaje działanie Ładu - przerośniętą biurokrację, nieuczciwe traktowanie, niesprawideliwe zasiłki dla niepracujących, które zabierały mu większość pensji. Zamieszkał on w przydzielonym przez Ład mieszkaniu, razem z kilkoma opryszczkami. Pomimo początkowych trudności przemienił ich. Od tamtej pory stali się oni pomocni, mili oraz uważali się za pomocników Richarda. Były to pierwsze zamiany jakie przyniósł ze sobą posukiwacz. Po pracy, początkowo na własnych plecach, a później na kupionym koniu i wozie, przewoził metale do kowala pod budowę nowego pałacu dla imperatora. Robił to przeważnie w nocy i spał tylko kila godzin. Z powodu ograniczeń nakładanych przez urzędników towary mogłybyć przeworzone tylko za ich zgodą. Było to przyczyną zastoju i wiele przedsiębiorstw było bliskich bankrutcwa. Richard poprzez półnielegany transport nie tylko uratował tych ludzi ale też przyśpieszył budowę pałacu. Dlatego władze przymykały na to oko. Po jakimś czasie w mieście wybuchł bunt. Buntownicy chcieli aby Richard nimi przewodził, ale on odmówił widząc nieprzygotowanie ludzi do wolności. Powstanie zakończyło się klęską i wiele Kategoria:Poszukiwacze Kategoria:Błotni ludzie Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Czarodzieje wojny Kategoria:Obywatele D'Hary Kategoria:Obywatele Westlandu Kategoria:Osoby noszące Rada'Han Kategoria:Władcy D'Hary Kategoria:Dom Rahlów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie